Justÿce
by Kaoz
Summary: Just a 'what if' version of two little wolfs answering to the call of the moon and their wild side.
1. Say Who You Are

**Title:** Justÿce

 **Rated for:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Romance,

 **Fandom/Universe:** Wolfblood

 **Characters:** The K's / Jimi Chen/ Liam Hunter/ Sam / Maddy Smith / Shannon Kelly / Tom Okinawa / Rhydian Morris / OC's - Fæble Justÿce and Steel Justÿce.

 **Pairings:** Rhydian/Fæble

 **Spoilers/Warning:** AU so don't worry. I've only seen a few episodes of the show anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Wolfblood and all related characters are copyright Debbie Moon. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** Just a 'what if' version of two little wolfs answering to the call of the moon and their wild side.

 **Status: In-Progress**

 **Author's Note:** Before there's any complaints let me re-state "AU". I don't follow the show - only saw a few episodes and I haven't seen anything recent. I wonder if it will go past S4, that's all wikipedia gives me. Ok, so if you see **'this'** then it's a mental conversation between characters. If you see **_'this'_ ** then it's a private mental conversation.

 **Chapter:** Takes place towards the end of S3. I forget what episode it was that Maddy presents her parents in wolf form to the entire class. I'm guessing the show will figure out another way for Liam to get curious and start crying wolf all over again. If he doesn't do that at the end of S3.

So my wolfs aren't exactly wolfbloods. I'm taking liberties with mine and combining bits of wolfs from all genres that I've liked. A bit of Twilight, some Underworld, Supernatural or Teen Wolf etc. And yes, I will have the characters explain that in another chapter.

* * *

 **Say Who You Are**

The ride is long, with plenty of time to think about what she's gotten herself into. Her gaze slides to the boy at her side and she sighs. Again.

 _'Us. What I've gotten **us** into.'_

"Quit."

The soft order only annoys her more.

"Its not the first school." He says. "It wont be the last."

"I should've kept my mouth shut."

His snort of laughter draws her narrowed gaze and she wants very much to hit him. But he's not the one to blame. So she keeps her hands to herself and glares out the window at the country side.

"You can't. You know you can't. That's impossible. That would be like… trying to… stop the glaciers from melting. Like stopping the sun from setting. Or the moon rising. Or-."

"Waiting for _you_ to shut up." She snaps but his smile doesn't waver. Until the car slows down and they both get their first look at the buildings, drab gray green things set in the middle of black top and surrounded by woods.

"At least we can sneak a run…"

"Not here. No." She orders, tearing her gaze from the sight of her new prison and the gaggle of kids, to look at her brother. "Father wants us to blend."

"Yeah, I know." He assures. "We always blend in. That's not the problem."

From the front of the car, their driver turns to them both. "You have your assignments."

"Of course." She nods.

"Yup. All clear." He agrees and the driver utters a soft chuckle at the grin from the youngest Justÿce.

"I'll be here to pick you both up at 4. Let's try for a record, longer than the last school before the office is calling your Father?"

"End of the day, Humbert." She ignores the pained sigh and exits the car, her brother behind. They miss nothing of the curious gazes as they make their way to the administration office. It's their first day of school but all the others are half through with the year already.

 **W**

Its been a long day. Longer than she had expected it to be. She's been introduced more than once, she's given the standard reply; _"Yes, my parents really named me Fæble. Yes, my last name really is Justÿce. And yes, I know in this country_ I'm _the one with the accent. No, my parents weren't hippies they just liked the name. My brother is also attending this school and yes, his name is also unique and different. We've lived in a few different countries because of my Dad's job. I doubt we'll be here next year. I'm sure some of you will find a way to ask your questions but I think I covered the main ones."_

There was a little laughter towards the end of her repeated introduction and of course, the curious ones couldn't wait for the end of class to start asking a million and one questions. There are a bunch of notes cluttering her desk which she skims through while partially keeping up with the lesson.

An overwhelming sense of anxiety hits her. It only takes the length of a breath to know its not _hers._ The sounds of the school are loud right at first, but she's an expert at filtering through the mess until she finds the source.

 _"What sort of name is that? Are you made of steel or something?"_

Raucous laughter is followed by the softest of growls and its not hers.

 _"You looking for justice, then?"_

More laughter and she's had enough.

 **'I don't need help.'**

 **'Bull shit.'**

 **'I mean it. I can handle this one.'**

 **'What about the other two with him? You think the little coward will fight you fair?'**

 **'I don't need him to fight fair. And I'm trying not to fight.'**

 **'Ha! That's not going to happen.'**

 **'Come on, Fæble. I promised Dad no trouble on this one.'**

 **'He better not lay a finger on you.'**

 **'Oh, krap.'**

They both know its impossible to keep a bully from getting physical, doesn't matter how many times they've tried.

"Miss Justÿce-."

The bell sounds, announcing the end of class and thankfully the teacher just waves a hand for them to leave. Fæble doesn't waste time, grabs her satchel and slips it over her shoulder. It's the crowd in the hallway that slows her from getting to the other side of the school and her brother.

 **W**

Tom lifts on his toes wondering at the crowd in the yard. Beside him, Rhydian tries to hear. "Its Jimi."

"In trouble or causing it?" Tom wonders. At Rhydian's look he just sighs. "Right."

The wind shifts as they both near the circle. It's the scent of another wolf and Rhydian is the first to push through the ring of kids watching and shouting.

The boy, or wolf, is dark haired and tall. Almost as tall as Tom, his skin is darker than most, like a tan and his eyes a dark gray. Rhydian's soft growl draws the boys attention, its Jimi's chance to shove him. The boy focuses again but the clenched hands are firmly kept lowered and then unclenched.

"I'm the new kid. A little bit of teasing is expected." He tries to smile and forces a few laughs. "How 'bout -."

"You talk funny." Jimi cuts in. "Don't you know how to speak proper English?"

"Funny, I was going to say you sound about as bad as the dudes on TV. I'm sticking to my web selections from now on. Half what you say is garbled noise anyway."

Most of the circle quieted down and Rhydian could see quite a few annoyed faces. But the wolf boy was smiling.

"Garble noise?" Jimi repeated.

Rhydian took a half-step towards them, to stop a fight he knows isn't any of his business. Only, there's another wolf involved, a wolf in Maddy's territory. "Ji-."

He doesn't even hear, but like all the others, he watches her jump on and flip over Jimi's back. She lands in front of Liam and Sam. And so does Jimi as she slams him face down into the black top. It reminds Rhydian of the jujitsu exercise and Tom finally getting one up on Jimi.

"You're going to break it! Help!" Jimi screams and it almost sounds like he's dying but then, his arm is being pulled in a direction it isn't meant to go.

Sam and Liam glance at each other, cowards that they are, they rush her together. Only she ducks, practically flattens on top of Jimi and the wolf boy jumps over them both. He clotheslines Sam and Liåm, both lying on their backs trying to catch their breaths.

"Now," she stands and keeps Jimi on his knees, arm still bent awkwardly. "You're going to apologize." She leans down and whispers in his ear. "I can break your arm in a way you'll never be able to use it again. Come near my brother, look at him funky, say _anything_ to him, you so much a breathe in his direction… I'll break both your legs too."

Rhydian is surprised to hear no emotion in her voice, but it affects Jimi. The scent of fear overwhelms the pain.

 **'How is this helping us blend in?'**

She ignores her brothers mental reprimand and yanks on the boys hair to get him talking.

 **W**

"Maddy!" the door to the dark room bursts open.

"You okay?" Maddy wonders.

"Yeah, you have to come with me." Shannon hurries out the door and then back when Maddy isn't fast enough. "Well come on! You wont believe what I saw." She grabs Maddy's hand and starts running down the hall. "She was fast, and she jumped!"

"Who jumped? Slow down, Shannon." Maddy is curious but also worried about her friend.

"We can't. I'm sur- well, I think. I think she's like you. Like Rhydian. She jumped from these stairs to down there." She points to the landing only a few feet away, not far at all but not a jump regular kids would make just because. Maybe on a dare or something and Maddy takes a sniff. Its not a scent she recognizes, not a wolf she knows and there's no reason for other wolves to be in _her_ territory.

"She doesn't belong here." Maddy growls.

"Another one?" Shannon is delighted, curious and slightly concerned, all at the same time. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Maddy nods. "She's out side. I can hear them."

They run out the doors to find the crowd and Maddy shoves to the front. Her eyes lock with the girl.

 **'Oh good. Just the impression we wanted to make.'** Steel brushes his fingers over the bridge of his nose and just hangs his head.

 **'I doubt she'll like me either way. Can't you smell her?'**

 **'That's rude. I'm not sniffing her, Fæble.'** He frowns at her.

She shoves Jimi at Maddy's feet. "Spoiled little shit."

"Come on." Steel takes her arm. **'Our ride is here.'**

Fæble glances past the dispersing mob and spot their car and holds back the frustrated sigh. 'This was your fault, Steel.'

 **'How are you blaming me? I told you I didn't need help.'**

 **'Shut up.'**

Maddy watches them go, totally ignored by the wolf-girl. The boy offers a smile behind Fæble's back. The K's scramble out of the way, huffing about Americans having no manners, and mooning after the wolf-boy.

"Rhydian." Maddy calls but he's staring after the wolf-girl and ignores her. "Rhydian!" she runs up and grabs his arm, pulling on him and he growls at her. She's surprised. And by the sheepish expression on his face, so is Rhydian.

Maddy turns to glare at the car moving further away from the school.

 **W**


	2. The Truth You Always Knew

**Title:** Justÿce

 **Rated for:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Romance,

 **Fandom/Universe:** Wolfblood

 **Characters:** The K's / Jimi Chen/ Liam Hunter/ Sam / Maddy Smith / Shannon Kelly / Tom Okinawa / Rhydian Morris / OC's - Fæble Justÿce and Steel Justÿce.

 **Pairings:** Rhydian/Fæble

 **Spoilers/Warning:** AU so don't worry. I've only seen a few episodes of the show anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Wolfblood and all related characters are copyright Debbie Moon. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** Just a 'what if' version of two little wolfs answering to the call of the moon and their wild side.

 **Status: In-Progress**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, some hints aboutthe OC wolves and the details will come in the next chapter. I think. This fic is AU.

 **Chapter:** Takes place towards the end of S3. And as I've said my wolfs aren't exactly wolfbloods. I'm taking liberties with mine and combining bits of wolfs from all genres that I've liked. A bit of Twilight, some Underworld, Supernatural or Teen Wolf etc. And yes, I will have the characters explain that in the next chapter.

* * *

 **The Truth You Always Knew**

He's been in a sour mood all week. There's an apology somewhere he's supposed to give and he will, but he's dragging his feet all the same.

There's something about that girl. A wolfblood. Another one, and in Maddy's territory. She's mad at him. Upset because he snarled at her for stopping him. But he hadn't meant it, he's not even sure _why_ he snapped at Maddy…

 _'It couldn't be that.'_ He shakes his head because that would mean everything would change. Rhydian likes the Smith's, he likes Maddy too. He's happy with his life in Stoneybridge. This is his home, its where he'd run to the second he'd been in trouble with the wild wolfbloods. Rhydian hadn't pictured himself leaving again.

"What are you doing out here?"

He doesn't look, just shrugs and continues walking, while Maddy keeps to the higher ground. "Walking to school."

She doesn't reply and they continue in silence. Rhydian casts a surreptitious glance in her direction and she still looks angry. It bothers him, she's his friend and the only other wolfblood in town.

He sighs and looks up at the sky as it breaks through the branches and its been a long weekend. Only 7 days since the new wolfbloods arrived…

Maddy stops, a low snarl caught in her throat and she's off before he's able to call her name.

 **W**

He snaps at her hind leg and jumps out of the kick she aims his way. **'Ha! You missed!'**

She snarls and snaps her jaws at him but she's having too much fun running through the woods to be annoyed with her little brother. **'I'm still faster than you.'**

 **'Hey!'**

She's laughing while he's trying to catch up. She hasn't allowed herself to do this, run in her wolf form-.

 **'Fæble!'**

She's caught off guard and her brothers warning comes just as she feels something heavy knock into her. The sting of teeth makes her angry and she rolls into the blow, her paws clawing up at her attacker and then she catches the scent.

 **'Fæble-.'**

 **'Back off.'** They splash into the river and Fæble snaps her teeth close enough to the pups snout it rears back. **'I got this little bitch.'**

 **'It's the one from the school. She's got a friend.'**

Fæble scrambles to her feet, the wolfblood tossed aside. **'Let me do the talking.'** She snarls at the pup again and edges her out of the river.

Steel jumps in front of Rhydian, snarling and snapping his teeth.

"Maddy!" Rhydian shouts at her, he knows the wolf but she's ignoring him. The second wolf is bigger though not by too much. It's a she, with a black and gray pelt though most of her body is all white fur. Again, the second wolf jumps up, teeth snapping and snarling at him and Rhydian's confused. This one is more gray, with a white sox and a rich mahogany pelt.

Maddy jumps on Fæble again. She hears Rhydian yell at her to stop just as Fæble clamps her teeth into fur and yanks hard enough Maddy rolls off again. She partially splashes into the water and Maddy knows she wont be able to get the musty scent of wet fur out of her clothes before school starts.

"Maddy! Stop!" Rhydian takes a halting step towards them but Steel cuts him off. That's all it takes to get their attention.

Fæble is only going to glance over, to make sure her brother has it in hand, that he's not in need of an extra set of teeth…

She feels it.

She looks at the boy, the wolf, and it hits her, just like her Mom said it would, overwhelming - this crushing weight that brings her down to her knees and she can't really breathe. Just like the time she was dragged under the wave when she was 6. Nothing but the boy remains in focus, the world makes no sense and it doesn't have to because he's the anchor.

 **'Fæble!'**

Steel turns, his warning comes too late and Maddy has a grip, both wolves rolling to the edge of the river. **'What are you doing?!'**

Fæble shifts from her wolf back to human. She's got a trail of blood running from Maddy's bite down to her side and back. It hurts but all Fæble can focus on is the boy gaping at her.

Steel jumps in front, even though Fæble's hair is long enough to cover her. Rhydian's eyes focus on him, the snarling wolf.

"This is my territory!" Maddy yells and Rhydian glances over at her. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing!"

Maddy's jacket and shirt are beyond repair. There's a long scratch on her face that's still oozing blood and more welts on her neck.

 **'Fæble? Are you ok?'** Steel keeps glancing back at her but his sister has this glassy, vacant expression in her eyes.

The only wound on Fæble is on her shoulder from Maddy's bite and Rhydian knows that's because she got distracted. He's staring at her, just as she's staring at him and then Maddy shoves him hard because he was moving towards Fæble. He didn't even realize he'd taken that forward step and again, he snaps at Maddy.

Fæble shakes her head. _'This can't be happening! Not now. Not to_ me!' she shifts back into her wolf though it's the last thing she should do.

 **'Fæble!'** Steel snarls at the wolfbloods before taking off after his sister.

"Wait!" Rhydian starts chasing after them but he doesn't get far before he loses them both _and_ their scent.

"What's wrong with you?" Maddy demands. She's puffing and breathing hard, hair full of mud and leaves.

There's something different now. Its like Maddy's missing that 'shine' from _before._ Rhydian feels a swell of anger hit him. It isn't fair and things are changing.

"Why are you mooning after her?" Maddy snaps at him. "They don't belong here. This is my territory and they're trespassing and I want them gone!" she wants a lot more than that. She snaps her teeth and heads home because she's not about to show up to school looking like the mud monster.

 **W**

Come Monday, Rhydian is impatiently waiting for Fæble and Steel to arrive. They've been out the past week, missing more school than they've attended. The K's have all the gossip, anything he wants to know about Fæble Justÿce or her brother, Steel.

Their Father is Galen Justÿce, a wealthy business man who's made a generous donation to the school. The unique names don't end there because according to the K's, Mrs. Justÿce's first name is Carden.

Rhydian is no stranger to the teasing over a name. Jimi had a go at him the first day in school, just like he did with Steel.

The bell rings and there's no sign of them or the fancy car that has dropped them off. He's barely spoken to Maddy and she's been giving him the silent treatment. Normally, Rhydian would have already made up with her but he's not in a hurry.

Tom sneaks a glance over Rhydian's arm to the sketch in his book. He rolls his eyes and focuses on the lesson. It's the same one again, a wolf and a girl.

Rhydian looks up, he sniffs and ignores the curious look from Tom. Thank fully it doesn't take long for the class to be let out.

"Hey, Rhydian!" Tom calls but he's got other plans. Once outside, Rhydian sniffs but its impossible to get her location. He scowls and tells himself he should have learned from the K's where it is she has her class. Rhydian kneels down, he digs his fingers into the grass and looks up.

She's still sitting in class. Her head is bent over her book, a swathed of dark hair gets absently brushed out of her eyes to hook behind her ear. She wears a silver bangle on her wrist, the snowy white blouse sports a pearl button. She wears a dark gray knitted vest, her green tie tucked under and there's a pin, a fancy scrolled J. There's another ribbon in her hair, a deep blue and the ends are knotted into a bow behind her hear.

 **W**

Fæble looks up. She glances around the empty classroom and frowns because there's something… she can _sense_ someone staring-.

She grits her teeth, a soft snarl the only other sound. With determination, her eyes focus on the book. Fæble can sense him but she makes an effort to ignore it. The problem is her wolf because its clamoring to go to him. She knows what it means, how its all going to change and she doesn't want it. She's mad that its happened so soon.

She hasn't told her Dad and she's made Steel swear not to say anything either. They both know what comes after one of theirs finds their mate. There's no changing the rules of their pack or what's expected of her.

"That's enough for today. You may go."

Fæble grabs her bag and jacket. She leaves the book on the teachers desk and heads into the hallway.

 _'How long can I push this back?'_

Maddy turns the corner and stops in front of Fæble. "Leave."

Irritation makes Fæble's wolf start to snarl. All she's trying to do is avoid the inevitable for a little longer and here's this pup making a nuisance.

"Get out of my territory."

Fæble tries to walk past but Maddy grabs her arm.

Rhydian runs into the hall. He stops to take in the scene and its clear the girls aren't getting along. Fæble shoves Maddy face first into the lockers. She doesn't say anything, there's nothing to say to the pup ordering her to leave.

Rhydian doesn't have a choice. He wants to … he's not sure what but with Maddy wolfing out, he can't get Fæble alone to get answers.

With a last look at Fæble, Rhydian shoves Maddy into the empty classroom as she fights him.

"You need to calm down. Maddy!" He grabs her arms and forcibly shoves her to the other side of the room. As far from the door as they can get

"I want her head!" Maddy snarls, black veins and yellow eyes.

 **W**

Its afternoon break and Shannon hauls Tom with her to intercept Fæble in the lunch room. There's another wolf in town, in their school and Shannon can't pass on this opportunity.

Fæble sniffs delicately, slight eyebrow raised. "You're not one of them. But you know."

Tom and Shannon look at each other, worried. Should they pretend not to know or just fess up? "Know about what?"

Fæble only pauses for another breath before she steps around them and takes her seat with Steel. After a moment, Shannon doggedly follows her. She makes a face at Tom and points him to sit with them.

 **'What are they doing?'** Steel wonders, his eyes following the kids as they sit.

 **'Being nosy. Just ignore them.'** She doesn't bother to look up from the tray in front of her.

 **'I don't know, the girl doesn't look the type to back off.'** Her brother offers another smile which seems to make them uncomfortable.

 **'Not my problem. Keep ignoring them.'** She glares at her brother which serves to wipe the smile from his face.

 **'Uh-oh. The rabid one from the woods is coming over.'** He points out.

 **'Yeah, I smelled her.'** She could sense the anger.

 **'What about _him_?'**

Fæble glares at her brother but he just smiles amicably and keeps eating.

Maddy makes noise as she forcibly sits. Its not her idea to come sit with the trespassing wolves. Rhydian takes a seat across from the siblings. He stares at Fæble who can't tear her gaze away from his.

"You don't belong here. You're trespassing. This is our territory." Maddy hisses.

Fæble doesn't look away from Rhydian as she answers Maddy. "You've broken the law, pup. You don't want me to bring in the council for this. Keep your paws to yourself and shuffle off somewhere."

"Pup?! Leave! Now!" Maddy demands, her voice getting louder.

Shannon gasps, Maddy's eyes are yellow and she grabs her friends arm. "Not here, Maddy!"

"Control yourself." Fæble orders with force in her tone. She breaks eye contact with Rhydian and focuses on Maddy. "Don't you know the penalty for exposing us? Haven't you been taught anything?"

"Stop antagonizing her." Rhydian orders. Fæble looks at him again, eyes narrowed and they can all see the flare of color in her eyes before it settles. Shannon is awed and leans towards her only to back off at the glare Fæble turns on her.

"She attacked me. She's the one unable to control the wolf. Help her muzzle it." Fæble snaps and gets to her feet. **'Lets go.'**

She's annoyed when Steel just sits there, finishing his lunch. She looks at him, and mentally yells at him. He flinches and that gets their notice.

Steel offers another smiles as he leaves with his sister.

 **W**


	3. The Twist In My Story

**Title:** Justÿce

 **Rated for:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Romance,

 **Fandom/Universe:** Wolfblood

 **Characters:** The K's / Jimi Chen/ Liam Hunter/ Sam / Maddy Smith / Shannon Kelly / Tom Okinawa / Rhydian Morris / OC's - Fæble Justÿce and Steel Justÿce.

 **Pairings:** Rhydian/Fæble

 **Spoilers/Warning:** AU so don't worry. I've only seen a few episodes of the show anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Wolfblood and all related characters are copyright Debbie Moon. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** Just a 'what if' version of two little wolfs answering to the call of the moon and their wild side.

 **Status: In-Progress**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, okay, there's way too many hints in these chapters. I hope I answer some of those questions but fear not, more will be revealed in the next chapter.

 **Chapter:** Takes place towards the end of S3. And here's some of those liberties explained. Hope you all enjoy the cameos coming up.

* * *

 **The Twist In My Story**

"Yeah, but I've never seen her get like this." Shannon's concern mirrors Tom's. "Not even with Jana."

"Yeah," Tom agrees because Maddy's reaction to the new wolves in school is beyond the initial snarl and bark she presented to Jana. "Maybe they'll become friends…" but even as he says it, Tom doesn't think that's going to happen.

"What's wrong with Rhydian?" Shannon asks him, frowning. They've both noticed his absentmindedness the past few days. "Staring off like…" she glances sharply at Tom but they've both had the same idea.

"You think he's…you know, _looking_." Tom doesn't really understand how that works but his friend has been spending more time in the woods than he had before.

"Maybe." Shannon shrugs. "But _why_?" she glances at him as they head across the yard. "Look," she just her chin in Rhydian's direction. "I'll be going in."

Tom nods and veers off to where Rhydian is sitting on the stone fence, staring at the road. He's been doing that all week. Since the short lunch conversation between the Wolfbloods.

"You gonna wait for her again?" Tom asks as he leans on the wall. "Man, I'm not saying she's not a looker but this is getting embarrassing, mate."

Rhydian growls softly but that's all the answer Tom is getting.

 **W**

Maddy isn't talking. She can't stand the trespassing wolf. She doesn't belong.

"You're muttering. Again." Shannon points out as she drops her bag in the empty seat. "And growling." She adds, turning to face her friend.

"Am not." Maddy grumbles but she sets the camera on the shelf and begins to pace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shannon isn't sure she wants to know why Maddy is so upset about the new wolves but if she did know then maybe it would help the next time her friend began to wolf-out.

"About what?" Maddy snaps.

"Her." Shannon knows better than to say the name. "What is it? Because this time its different, Maddy. You wolf-out…"

"She doesn't belong here!" Maddy yells and then she's got to clench her hands and start counting because she can't wolf-out in school. Her parents already warned her and they've had enough close calls with Liam and his story about werewolves.

"Jana didn't either and you didn't react like this." Shannon points out. "Jana's our friend, now. But she wasn't before. Why is this time different?"

Maddy growls and she hates to even say it. "Because she's changing things. She's coming here, to _my_ territory, and she's- she's-. Aarhg!" its unfortunate the chair ends up kindling. Especially when Maddy doesn't feel any better.

"What's going on here?" Tom is wary as he walks into the photo room. The door closes behind him and Rhydian.

"Nothing." Maddy snaps. "We'll be late." She brushes past them both, ignoring Rhydian and shoves the door open.

At Tom's questioning look, Shannon only shrugs.

 **W**

By the end of the week and Fæble is going nuts trying to keep away from Rhydian. He doesn't make it easy when he keeps trying to 'find' her. And its not like he's stealthy about it nor does he care what time he's intruding. He's woken her up in the middle of the night all week!

 _'How long can I keep pushing this back?'_

She feels that pull, like a magnet and it hurts to fight against it but she's not giving in. Fæble just can't go down that road when she knows what could happen. She saw it with her Mother…

 _'I can't.'_

There's a gaggle of kids in the hall. Everyone keeps getting in her way but she's been in a bad mood since 'it' happened. And her Dad has noticed. Fæble's avoiding him too-.

"What is this?" Rhydian corners Fæble in the almost empty hallway. She takes a step back from him and he follows until she's against the wall and he's towering over her.

"…its nothing…" she's breathless and panics but he steps in her way when she tries to duck around him. "Mph!" Fæble tries not to touch him and Rhydian takes another step towards her. "…don't…" the hand she reaches up to push him back is quickly forced down because touching would only makes this worse.

"You're different, aren't you?" Rhydian already senses she is. "You're not like other Wolfbloods; wild or tame."

"…the… I'm… yeah, I'm one of…wolf…" Fæble can't get her brain to co-ordinate with her mouth. She sounds like some frail southern belle, which is what happens to wolves in her predicament. _'Steel!'_ its almost a relief and she mentally calls to her brother; **_'I really need your help. Right now!'_**

The reply is immediate. **_'What?! Where are you? Are you ok? Is it the wolf girl and her friends?_ '**

Fæble almost wants to laugh. The girl and her friends would be easier than this, right now. **_'Not even close. Just hurry!_**

Rhydian trails his fingers lightly over her cheek. He can feel the heat radiating from her skin and the softness…

Fæble leans into his touch, eyes slightly closing but then she pulls away and makes to doge around him again. All she wants it to get away. Only he puts his arm in the way. He leans in and sniffs her, his free hand threading into her lose hair.

 **W**

They're in the woods, far enough away from the school and town to be surprised by people.

What almost happened at the school is exactly what their Father warned them of. Both sides know how dangerous it is to be discovered, what that would mean to their packs, to their kind.

Maddy hadn't been able to control the rush of anger at seeing them together. The way Rhydian had been holding the trespassing wolf… Its exactly what Maddy hadn't wanted to say out loud.

Steel had been running full speed, right past Shannon and Tom who chased after him. Only they couldn't keep up. But they heard it.

Her brother's warning had barely broken through the thrall. The snarling wolf barreling at them did get Rhydian's attention and then Steel had shifted mid leap. His clothes shredded, littering the hall and then Fæble had focused on the Wolfblood trying to get past the big wolf in her way.

"So…" Tom glances at all of them. The discomfort is easy to see, especially when his gaze rests on Maddy.

"Hey," Steel steps out from behind the tree. "Thanks for the loan. I'll get them back to you." He tugs on the t-shirt, his easy smile in place. And Fæble just wants to smack him.

"Right…." Tom has a question, its written on his expression and body language. "What happened to his clothes?"

The silence among the group stretches uncomfortably, yet again.

 **'Should we tell them?'**

 **'And break the law?'** Fæble scowls at him.

 **'They already know what we are.'**

 **'So why not start telling random humans about our history. Are you stupid?'** she turns to face him.

Tom and Shannon share a look.

 **'Come on, Fæble… Dad sent us here to get information. We give a little to get a lot more.'**

 **'No.'** she turns away and ignores his huff of breath.

"What?" Shannon demands. "That, what was that?" she points to the siblings.

 **'I told you-.'**

"Shut up." Fæble snaps and then she grits her teeth because she spoke out loud.

"He didn't say anything." Shannon grabs Tom's arm, though her eyes are glued to Steel. "He didn't, right?"

"Stop _smiling_ at her." Fæble growls. Steel glances down at his bare feet. He knows exactly what he's doing and encouraging the human, who practically has it figured out, is fun.

"I haven't seen other Wolfbloods change like that." Rhydian sniffs again but the scent is still as strange as it had been the first time.

"We have." Steel pipes up.

"What _did_ happen to your clothes?" Shannon's gaze travels the length of the wolf boy wearing Tom's gym uniform. Except for shoes.

"I sort of… tore them." Steel shifts his gaze towards his sister who glares at the ground.

 **'I swear, Steel…'**

Fæble huffs. "All lycanthropes share these basic traits; enhanced speed, strength, resilience and senses." She glances between Tom and Shannon, ignoring Maddy and refusing to look at Rhydian. She's not about to admit her brother has a point. But they need to get information which means she's going to have to make nice with the local wolves. "To include a heightened sense of smell, to see farther than a human and to see in the dark. And our healing factor, though it varies among individual wolfs and species."

"What do you mean, species?" Shannon jumps in, her curiosity drawing her a step closer to the siblings.

"There's others out there." Steel points out. "You think Wolfbloods are it? Tame and wild?" he glances at Rhydian and Maddy.

"There's a whole caste system, an entire world of lycanthropes." Fæble adds.

"You're not a Wolfblood then? One of us?" Maddy glances at Rhydian, but he doesn't look away from Fæble. She looks… expensive. It's the only word Maddy can think of that describes the sleek clothes and designer shoes. Even her hair is perfectly styled-.

"Sort of." Steel shrugs. "Fæble is a fourth Wolfblood."

"What do you mean?" Shannon demands. "I thought the Wolfblood gene is dominant."

"The lycanthrope gene _is_ dominant, yes." Fæble agrees. "Wolfblood, lycan, were, shifter, spirit walker, canidae, whatever the lycanthrope species."

"But you're different." Rhydian knows it. Her scent isn't like the familiar ones of the Wolfbloods he's met. There's a softer scent, like fresh rain or … he can't quite figure out what she is.

"My Mother was half Wolfblood." Fæble admits. "Her Mother was a wild. But my grandfather was … something else. Native Americans have their own wolf legends. Another species…"

"His scent isn't like yours." Rhydian nods towards Steel. Of course they have a similar scent, they're siblings but its not the same and Steel's is still different from other Wolfbloods.

"My Mom's human." Steel explains. "Dad is full lycan, born not made. The family goes back to before the Roman empire-."

 **'Enough.'** Fæble frowns at him in warning. She doesn't want him to tell them their family history, she didn't want to tell them anything to begin with.

"What? You're talking to each other aren't you?" Maddy demands. She can see the siblings share a look.

"It's a pack thing." Steel says though he doesn't look away from his glaring sister.

"Well they don't." Shannon points to Maddy and Rhydian. "You don't, do you?" she asks them, almost accusing, as if they'd be keeping that from her.

"No." Rhydian denies.

"We can communicate telepathically." Fæble sighs with annoyance. "I get it from my grandfather."

"It only works with us, though." Steel adds. "Dad, Fæble and I."

"Why?" Shannon frowns.

"Its… a pack thing." Fæble hesitates to explain more but her eyes wander to Rhydian again and its like her mouth forgot how to shut up. "I've met a few other lycanthropes with the same ability. They've been Alpha's or … I could talk to my Mom." She can't help the slight change in her tone. "It makes coordinating easier, we can move as one, in perfect unity."

"So… you read minds?" Tom takes a wary step away from them.

"No." Fæble shakes her head. "Not at all. That's not a lycan gift."

"What else can you do?" Shannon's curiosity once again wins out.

"We heal. I've broken a few bones, cuts here and there." Steel shrugs. "Usual stuff. And each time I change it heals, not even a scar."

"Some are hurt by silver. Steel doesn't like it much, gives him a rash." She pulls up her sleeve and shows them her bracelet. "I don't have that problem."

"Then there's the other poisons. Like-."

 **'Will you stop giving them ideas on how to kill us.'** Fæble demands.

"Uh, we burn off alcohol so getting drunk inst easy. I tried." Steel shoves both hands into the shorts and rocks on his heels.

"And the poison?" Shannon demands. She can see Fæble grow more annoyed but information is like catnip to her.

"Some lycanthropes can manipulate their antibodies to fight off poisons or contaminants." Fæble expels a frustrated breath. "Again, it varies by species. I'm immune to most toxins. Steel hasn't been sick, ever. Not even a cold. We're also able to control our body temperature."

"Fæble is hotter." Steel blushes at the looks he gets, realizing how that had sounded. "I mean, body temperature, she runs hotter than Dad or I."

"And the moon?" Shannon restrains herself from pulling out her notebook. "Do you change-?"

"We're not governed by the moon." Fæble adds. "We shift whenever we want."

"Your wolf is bigger." Maddy grudgingly admits.

"You'd think its because she's older but really, that's part of her grandfathers lycan gene." Steel smirks. He likes to tease his sister about her wolf.

"I don't normally shift to full wolf. I'd draw too much attention and it speeds my aging." Fæble explains before Shannon can demand it.

"What do you mean? Aren't you like us, I mean you're in our year." Tom still looks uncomfortable.

"I am. Its just…if I shift to wolf I'll age faster, until I hit maturity and then … then I just… don't age. Anymore." Fæble shifts her glance away from Rhydian. She wants to stop talking, wants to get out of there and not have to come back.

"You mean … you're immortal?" Shannon's in awe, the possibilities of it-.

"I can still die. I'm not immortal. It just means I wont age past 25. So when I shift, if I have to, its only a partial change. Extended claws, fangs, my eyes…" Fæble looks to Rhydian because he saw her eyes change in the lunch room. "Or when Steel convinces me to go for a run in the woods."

"I can count 'em with this hand how many times she's run with me in her wolf. Most times she only runs on those." He points to her legs, which draws Rhydian's eyes .

"I'm in no hurry to reach 25." Fæble states firmly.

"She's faster than a car." Steel adds. "Humbert clocked her going 80 just on two legs."

"Well, I guess that's faster than us." Shannon glances at Tom then looks to Maddy. "You can run that many kilometers in your wolf, right?"

"Uh," Steel leans towards them. "I was talking about miles."

"You keep forgetting they don't do miles here." Fæble reminds him.

"Oh, yeah. That's annoying." Steel grumbles. "Why can't everyone just go by miles? Kilometers is so much slower."

"What about…" Rhydian takes a step closer to Fæble. "Can you see?"

"Rhydian." Maddy warns him to stop.

"She's not blind." Steel's amused chuckles don't help lighten the mood.

"No. I mean… we call it Eolas." Rhydian waits. He doesn't know why it matters but he wants her to say that she can, that she has more in common with him.

"He means the extra sensory perception." Fæble says to Steel. Her gaze remains on Rhydian and she nods. "My Mother taught me Eolas. Its different for me than it was for her. I don't need the connection to nature. The sounds of the city don't hurt me and I can … sense further than I can see." She nods towards her brother. "Steel can do it as well, like our Dad."

"We can mask our scent too." Steel adds. "Dad is awesome, he's practically a ghost."

"That's a lesson you haven't learned then." Maddy glowers. She can't stand this, standing around getting to know the trespassing wolves.

"Oh, we've learned it. We're still in the practice stage. Fæble almost has it too." Steel assures.

"I could smell her." Maddy states because she was able to get Fæble's scent on the stairs.

"My brother was surrounded." Fæble turns to face Maddy. The challenge is there and she has to remind herself fighting with the pup is counterproductive. "Masking my scent wasn't the priority."

"I could smell you, too."Rhydian interjects himself into the staring between wolves. "At school. I'd get your scent, faint but …"

"Yeah," Steel pipes up, he points to his sister and continues. "that happens between-."

 **'Will you stop!'**

He flinches and the silence that follows is more than awkward because they can't pretend he wasn't about to reveal something important.

"Between what?" Shannon questions, her eyes bouncing from one to the other.

"You've broken the law, Maddy Smith." Fæble turns to Maddy because she's done giving information. "You've told our secret."

Maddy takes a step forward, growling. "What are you going to do about it?"

Fæble looks at Tom and Shannon. Steel is just standing there and Fæble isn't concerned with Maddy's threatening growls. And what _is_ she going to do about it? She could call the council, turn in the humans and Maddy, likely her parents as well. It wouldn't be difficult to get an accounting of what's been going on in Stoneybridge. Especially with the tales of monsters in the moors and werewolves in the forest.

"They're pack." Rhydian states. He moves in front of Maddy, blocking her from approaching Fæble.

"Yeah, I can see she's claimed them." Fæble nods towards Tom and Shannon. Her brother is right about the girl. She's too curious, asks too many questions and that's dangerous. "They wont be the last humans a lycanthrope has claimed." She says to Maddy. "They are your responsibility. What they do also affects you." She looks to Rhydian, her voice grows softer. "Your pack will reap the consequences of their actions." It worries Fæble because of Rhydian, of what he is to her and what it will mean. She gives in just a little, her hand reaches to his face and skims her fingers over his cheek. He leans into her touch and that's what makes her pull away. She has to force herself to step back, to walk away.

 **'He knows.'**

 **'Shut up, Steel.'**

 **'I love you, sister. I say this because I really love you.'** He reaches to grab her arm and stops them where they are. **'Tell him.'**

 **W**


End file.
